phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!
|image = |season = 2 |caption = Promotional Artwork for "Summer belongs To You!" |production = 239 |broadcast = 101 |story = Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |ws = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes Kyle Menke Kim Roberson Mike Diedrich Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbald Kaz J.G. Orrantia Mike Roth Perry Zombolas |directed = Robert F. Hughes Dan Povenmire |us = August 6, 2010 |international = July 25, 2010 (San Diego Comic-Con) Comic-Con San Diego Program For July 25 |xd = August 2, 2010 http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=270816 }} Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge.Disney Channel TV Schedule It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa.http://disneyxdmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/120940_0017.htm Episode Summary Act One Candace calls Jeremy in Paris to see how his trip in Paris is going, even though it's 2:00 a.m. from where he is. He tells Candace that he was dreaming of her, and they were in a Dixieland band with an iguana playing an Oboe. She soon hears some loud noises and sees Phineas and Ferb for their latest idea, which is a gigantic jump rope robot. Candace tries to call Linda, but she can't hear her daughter on account of the construction workers working on the street she's driving on. As usual, when she arrives, the robot is now gone. Phineas and Ferb look through a scrapbook showing everything they've done so far over the summer, and with summer halfway over, Phineas suggests a real challenge-to make it the "Biggest, longest and funnest summer day of all time." Meanwhile, on a plane up above, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his daughter, Vanessa, are on a plane to Tokyo. She wanted to go to Paris after dropping some hints, but Tokyo was more exotic, so she didn't mind. While they're flying, the pilot announces that there will be a delay. Doofenshmirtz is annoyed at how flights are constantly delayed and mentions 'turbulence, headwind, a giant-jump-roping robot...' and the jump rope robot that was with Phineas and Ferb is seen dangling from the plane. Linda and Lawrence are leaving for the weekend, leaving Candace in charge. She tells Candace not to have any boys over, but as Jeremy's in Paris for a week, this won't be a problem. They also tell their daughter that being in charge means that she shouldn't be calling them whenever Phineas and Ferb are doing something bust-worthy. She needs to stop them on her own, because she's not doing her job, and she would also be in trouble for not stopping them in the first place. They leave, and Candace and the boys bid them farewell. The next day, at 5:00 in the morning, Candace dreams about Jeremy with French girls, and freaking out, she calls Stacy, who'll be over. Candace also wants some breakfast, but gets hung up on instead. In the backyard, Isabella, her troop, and the other kids are outside wanting to know what they're doing up so early. Phineas tells them that they plan to make it the longest summer day ever. Isabella asks why did they build the Statue of Liberty, and Phineas tells her they didn't and removes the sheet. They intend to fly around the world, chasing the sun as they travel westward, making it the longest summer day ever. Buford doesn't believe they can do it, so he makes a bet. If they don't fly around the world “in one day,” they have to stand in front of everyone, tell them they are governed by the laws of physics, summer isn't what they make of it, and more importantly, do absolutely nothing for the rest of the summer. If Phineas and Ferb do succeed, he'll eat a bug, and give Phineas the bike he stole when he was little. Phineas decides to add giving him back the bikes of other kids on top of that. With a duet from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan, they sing I Believe We Can, and accidentally smash the plane's wing off. Perry gets a mission briefing from Carl, reading a note that Major Monogram hasn't been kidnapped and not to come looking for him. He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is on vacation with his daughter to go to Japan where the Annual Good Guy Convention is being held and Carl assumes that it's a coincidence and gives him the day off. But Perry is immediately suspicious about this. Candace chats with Stacy about her relationship with Jeremy. Even though they dated, he's never called her his girlfriend and they've never kissed, which means he's single, in Paris, with French girls vying for his attention. Stacy tells her she needs to believe in herself. If she wants Jeremy to be her boyfriend, she can call him her boyfriend. Candace thought it was the other way around, so she takes the advice. While picking up their luggage, Vanessa sees Major Monogram tied up and Dr. Doofenshmirtz introduces her to Major Monogram. She gets annoyed learning her dad had to bring his work with them when they were supposed to just spend some time together. While the wing gets repaired, they've made out a map of their route, with stops in Tokyo and Paris to refuel. Isabella hears Paris, and Phineas invites her to come along. Buford is coming along with them to make sure they don't cheat and brings Baljeet with him. Candace tries to stop them from leaving until Stacy tells her to check out the map. When she sees one of the stops is in Paris, she decides to go with them. Stacy tells her this is a bad idea, since she promised her mom the boys would stay out of trouble. Candace tells Stacy that if she's with them, they can make sure they don't get into any trouble along the way and is aware that it's a massive rationalization. She says goodbye and tells Candace to see her cousins in Tokyo. The jet launches and takes off for Tokyo, leaving the Fireside Girls in charge of cleaning up the backyard and getting the party ready. Act Two Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz are at the Tokyo Tower, and Vanessa is reading facts about it, however, it says nothing about a giant water balloon at the top. She immediately blames her father who reveals he plans to drop it on the entire international good guy convention and pin the blame on Major Monogram to destroy his reputation. Therefore, it would put an end to the O.W.C.A.. In another part of Tokyo, Phineas and Ferb make a grindy and sparky landing to meet Stacy’s family. During J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo), they ask for some vegetable oil to refuel their plane and take off. Vanessa is still mad at her dad for making their entire trip about his work and leaves for Paris. As she walks away, Perry appears and begins to untie Monogram while Doofenshmirtz tries to convince Vanessa to stay. He is about to push a button to make the balloon fall and to get the whole thing over with, but Perry stops him and causes him to drop the remote. The balloon swings around and knocks Vanessa off the Tokyo Tower. Luckily for her, the Sun-Beater 3000 flies past and she lands on it. She and Ferb recognize each other and the group lets her in. Phineas asks where she wants to go but she decides to just stay with them, leaving Doofenshmirtz wondering why they’re running off with her. He turns to Perry and Major Monogram, begging them to give him a ride to save her and the two reluctantly decide to help him The gang is flying over the Himalayas and Phineas tells them to keep an eye out for Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lived there. Candace claims he’s making it up and notices the altitude meter is beeping. Because Phineas and Ferb didn’t calculate the weight of an extra body, the plane loses it’s wings and crashes in Nepal, where Klimpaloon walks by. Buford says it looks like they’re going to lose their bet, but Baljeet remembers that his Uncle Sabu lived around where they crashed and may be able to help them. Candace and Vanessa decide to stay and guard the plane while the kids head over to see Baljeet's uncle who isn’t that far from them. When they arrive at his factory, he sings the song Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls and afterwards Phineas asks to borrow one of the rubber band balls. Act Three Doofenshmirtz is riding in Perry's plane with Agent P and Monogram, and he secretly gave her earrings which doubles as a tracking device. When he spots his daughter on the mountain with Candace, they give him a parachute and an oxygen mask and push him off the plane. He fails to pull the cord and lands in on the mountain, tumbling toward the two teens as a snowball. They flee in panic and tell the boys (Who've finished making the giant rubber ball and are putting the plane on top of it) to start the plane. They try, but it keeps stalling and Phineas tells Ferb that he's flooding it, which Ferb denies. When they finally start it, Vanessa gets on board but Candace narrowly avoids getting hit by the snowball and it crashes into the plane instead, sending it off the cliff. Then it bounces back up, and she quickly gets on. Finally, the engine starts for real and they take off, blowing the snowball (And Dr. Doofenshmirtz) off of them. Love Handel sings Bouncin' Around the World while they bounce through Singapore, India, China, Italy, Netherlands, Russia, Spain, Egypt, Germany, Monaco, Australia and Belgium. They eventually run out of rubber bands and crash land in Paris, France. Act Four The Sun-Beater 3000 is washed up in Paris. Phineas tells everyone they need food and parts so they should all split up. Candace goes off to see Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are to go get some more fuel, and Ferb goes to the Eiffel Tower with Vanessa to plot the directions back home. Phineas decides he will go look for some parts and invites Isabella to come along with him and she quickly agrees. Candace walks around France in search of the hotel Jeremy is staying in. She comes across a French woman who knows both French and English, but Candace only assumes she only knows French. After failing to understand her, Candace leaves and spots Jeremy around the corner, she tries to say hi, but leaves dejected when she sees him with a bunch of French girls. Meanwhile, Isabella tries to seize a romantic moment with Phineas in Paris, and sings City of Love. While doing so, getting increasingly frustrated when he's too focused on trying to get the plane repaired. Buford and Baljeet arrive at a cafe to get some vegetable oil for fuel. When Baljeet asks for some, the french man says no. Much to Baljeet's surprise, Buford steps in and reveals that he is fluent in French, he successfully gets the man to give them some oil. Phineas is also successful in finding some parts when he is given some large plastic baguettes that can be used to make their rocket float. On the Eiffel Tower, Vanessa chats with Ferb on about how her father seems to put his work ahead of her when she just wants to have a father-daughter vacation with him. Ferb tells her if you love someone, sometimes, you need to meet them halfway, seeing a flower shop, he leaves to get a flower for her while she thinks of what he said. Heinz suddenly shows up and Vanessa gets upset when she sees him with Monogram and Perry. She is mad at him for bringing work with him again, but he explains that all he did was hitch a ride with them and he had travelled halfway across the world for her. Realizing how much he did care for her, she goes with them When Ferb returns, she's gone. Everyone heads back to the plane which has the baguettes connected to it by rubber bands. When Phineas sees Ferb, he asks where Vanessa went, Ferb replies that she went off with someone else. Phineas thinks that's too bad since they were in the city of love so he thought romance would be the conclusion. This immediately angers Isabella (since she never spent a romantic time with him in Paris) so much she breaks her pencil, and Ferb gives her a new one. Then, Candace arrives and Phineas notices she doesn't look too happy. Candace explains that Jeremy had looked happy by himself and that she thought maybe she seemed creepy and obsessive for coming to visit him. Phineas says the same thing as he said to Ferb, making Isabella so angry her head explodes... or at least in her vision. Phineas then tells Candace to believe in herself like Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan said in their song, though Candace missed it, much to everyone's surprise. Candace is finding it hard to believe in anything, so Phineas reminds her of her past accomplishments from being a truck driver, to being the queen of Mars. She then sees Jeremy on the bridge, he is surprised she's there so she tells him that her brothers are trying to go around the world in one day, but she accidentally blurts out that she saw him with French girls. He says that "I thought my girlfriend would have more trust in me than that", and upon hearing that, she calls him her boyfriend and tries to kiss him, but the jet is going away and she has to strap in and take off. He tells her he'll see her at the end of the week and they drift off. When they come to a giant frigate, the water balloon that had gone into orbit earlier falls into the ocean and creates a wave that allows them to hop over it. They jet through to the open ocean, realizing they may even make it to Danville ahead of time if nothing goes wrong. As soon as Phineas says that, the Sun-Beater 3000 begins to fall apart, leaving only the seats and them skipping across the ocean. Act Five The gang now crash lands on a stranded island and they have one hour left until sundown. Candace comes back after exploring the island and is in hysterics when she returns, telling them that the only things on the island were them, a few trees, and a big ox. Buford laughs at his apparent victory and Candace gets upset that she'll never see Jeremy again. At first, Phineas decides to make a new plane out of materials on the island when he realizes he has nothing to build it with. Refusing to give up, he searches for every possibility in his mind, trying to think of ways to use the seats, one rubber band, and sand. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa thank Major Monogram and Perry for the ride and are about to leave, but Doofenshmirtz gets arrested by Perry and he and Major Monogram escort him away. Thinking fast, Vanessa holds the two up and tells them to release her father, and they let her escape with him in Perry's jet. Heinz thanks her, impressed with what she did, however, she tells him she improvised with a hair dryer. Doofenshmirtz says she's still a little evil and is so proud he begins to cry. Monogram decides to return back to HQ and Perry decides to stay in Paris for a bit. At the deserted island, Phineas is desperately digging a very large hole in search of any useful minerals and only finds a sponge and a starfish. Isabella walks off on her own sadly and sits down to watch the sunset. As she begins to cry, Ferb approaches and offers her a handkerchief. She accepts and thanks him, telling him that she doesn't know what to do. They have been in Paris, yet Phineas hadn't even noticed her, she feels like giving up. Isabella says she would give anything if Phineas could sit with her and enjoy the beautiful sunset, but he was too busy still trying to find a way off the island. Phineas then runs up to her side and suggests digging a tunnel under the ocean. Realizing it wouldn't work, he gives up, sitting next to Isabella to enjoy the sunset. At first, she enjoys it, but after seeing how broken Phineas is that he'll lose his vision, she snaps him out of it and reminds him of the spectacular things he'd did that summer. She tries to tell Phineas that on Ferb's map, giving up was not part of their plan, but Phineas cuts her off and hugs her for reminding him that they still have Ferb's map, leaving Isabella in a trancelike state. Inspired, Phineas has everyone fold it into a giant paper airplane, which they put the seats to their original plane on. They use the last rubber band and place it around the two palm trees and use the ox to pull the rubber band back to make a slingshot. Candace is too reluctant, until Phineas reminds her it's the only way she'll ever see Jeremy again. The group is shot through the air, flying across the rest of the Atlantic Ocean, past New York, and heading towards the Tri-State Area. Then we see a meeting for 27th Substitute Teachers Day and the giant paper plane flies by and the speaker says "Alright! Who's the wise guy?" When the paper plane crashes lands five blocks away from where they live (Phineas remarks that it is their best landing of the day), they plan to run the rest of the way but stop when they see the construction site it had taken Linda an hour to go around. Buford is disappointed since he had realized what Phineas was trying to tell him and now it seemed hopeless. When he notices they are at his house, he gives everyone their bikes back, except Candace whom he had never stolen from so she is forced to ride a tricycle. At first, she did not listen to Phineas, making him yell at her for the first time because they only had 58 seconds according to Isabella. They quickly pedal down the road and launch off of a ramp and into their backyard where the party is awaiting, making it with no time to spare. Linda and Lawrence arrive and see that they had a welcome home party, but they're exhausted and decide to let the kids enjoy it. They're especially proud of Candace for being so responsible, as they had no calls from her (which was mostly because Candace didn't have international coverage on her phone). Everyone sings and dances to the Summer Belongs to You, particularly Phineas, Isabella and Candace. Jeremy arrives from Paris early since he missed his girlfriend and sees the party. He and Candace both embrace and kiss each other. When the song ends, Phineas asks "Where's Perry?" and it is revealed that Perry is still in Paris, ordering at a French restaurant. Songs * I Believe We Can performed by Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan * J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) performed by Stacy's Cousins * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls performed by Uncle Sabu & Co. * Bouncin' Around The World performed by Love Händel * City of Love performed by Isabella * Follow The Sun performed by Danny Jacob * Summer Belongs to You (song) performed by Phineas, Isabella, and Candace *''The Ballad of Klimpaloon'' performed by Love Händel (soundtrack only) Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records as a digital downloadDisney XD press release End Credits Last verse of Summer Belongs to You (song) List of Locations Bold - Stops Italic - In a song #''Japan (Tokyo)'' #''Nepal/Tibet'' #''United Arab Emirates (Dubai)'' confirmation needed #''Singapore'' #''India (Agra)'' #''China'' #''Italy (Rome)'' #''Netherlands'' #''Russia'' #''Spain'' #''Egypt (Cairo)'' #''Germany (Berlin)'' #''Monaco'' #''Australia (Sydney)'' #''Greece (Athens)'' #''Belgium (Brussels)'' #''France (Paris)'' #''United States (New York)'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was in his bed until it quickly flips over. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a jet airplane! Memorable Quotes Background Information * From late July until August 1, 2010, the first 15 minutes of the special could be viewed as a "sneak peek" on Disney XD's website, using a "secret password" revealed in a video which was both posted on Disney XD's official YouTube page and featured on a USB drive given to attendees of the screening of the episode at Comic-Con International. :* The video was also made available on [http://www.wired.com/geekdad/2010/07/phineas-and-ferb-comic-con-video/ Wired's "GeekDad" blog]. :* As of August 7, 2010, the video is no longer available on the Disney XD YouTube channel, but may be watched via this link. :* The password was "platypus" and the site was www.disneyxd.com/topsecret. As of August 7, 2010, this now links to the videos page on Disney XD's Phineas and Ferb site. * Disney Channel and Disney XD currently (as of August 7, 2010) have the entire episode available to watch online through their "Replay" links: http://www.disneychannel.com/replay (Disney Channel), http://www.disneyxd.com/replay (Disney XD) * This episode is 1-hour long, making it the first hour long episode of the series, officially beating Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, which lasted only 45 minutes with commercials. * Ferb speaks 9 times in this episode, making this the episode he speaks the most frequently. His largest line was in "The Lizard Whisperer". * This explains more of Candace and Jeremy's Relationship, Isabella and Phineas's Relationship, and Ferb and Vanessa's Relationship. * First episode that Vanessa interacts with Major Monogram, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas. * This episode features seven songs, tying Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! and Wizard of Odd for the episode with the most songs. ("The Ballad of Klimpaloon" appears on the soundtrack album, but was not performed in the special itself.) * The Summer Solstice, which is known as the longest day of the summer, takes place between June 20 and 21 in the Northern Hemisphere. * This special seems to come after all episodes that have aired so far (or at least a good number of them), based on how many references the characters make throughout the episode. * Stacy's cousins appear in this special. It is also confirmed that Stacy is Japanese. * In the episode, a person who lives in the country speaks English and one of the people in the group speak the native language three times: when Ferb says they are friends of Stacy to the person with the hat, when Candace was asking for directions, and when Buford asks for cooking oil. * This is the first episode Phineas actually yells angrily at someone, the target being Candace. She refused to get on the little kid trike and they to get home. Phineas reminded her that they were running out of time and when that still didn't work, he angrily yelled, "GET ON THE TRIKE!". * It is proven that Ferb can speak and understand Japanese. * It is also proven that Buford can speak French fluently with a French accent. He has also read Voltaire well enough to quote his works. * This is the first time O.W.C.A's name is said in the show. * This is the first time Jeremy and Candace kiss in the series. This episode marks Candace and Jeremy officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. * This is the first episode Isabella cried, due to not having Phineas return his feelings in Paris. * This is also the first time a character's head, Isabella's, exploded in a dream. * This is the first time in the series where Phineas has actually doubted that his idea could work, when he was on the island and went insane being obsessed in trying to get off the island. * Ferb knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas, because when they were stranded on the island, Isabella talked to Ferb about it. * The "Hey, where's Perry?" line is said by Chaka Khan after I Believe We Can. ** Phineas also says this line at the end of the episode, and says "Oh, there you are, Perry" at the beginning, the reverse of the usual pattern. * "Poubelle" is the French word for "trash can". Therefore, the hotel Jeremy is staying at is called "Hotel Trash Can". * Major Monogram says he is 35% metal. Since the human body is two thirds water (roughly 66%), his total body mass would be 101% * Candace and Stacy are seen eating noodles with chopsticks for breakfast. This may be a reference to Stacy's Japanese heritage. * The Idea of lengthening time was once mentioned in I, Brobot: Phineas said that "We either need more days of summer, or more of us." Goofs # During I Believe We Can after Chaka Khan makes her entrance, Ferb's bigger eye is in the front of his face, while his smaller eye is behind it, where normally, the smaller eye would be in the front. # While flying through the Pacific Ocean, Baljeet wasn't seen in his seat. # When Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz arrived at the airport, when Major Monogram was coming up on the conveyor belt and Doofenshmirtz says, "Oh, here's my bag now," Monogram was tied to a blue pull cart, but as soon as Doofenshmirtz picks him up and the scene zooms out, he was tied to a red cart. Later in the Tokyo Tower, he was tied to a blue cart again. # In the music video Bouncin Around The World, Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace. # Isabella mentions Phineas time traveling twice. However, at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Isabella's meddling with the time machine causes the trip to the future taken at the beginning of the episode to have never occurred, so technically, they only time traveled once. However, this could be explained by counting the second time as the resulting trip they then wound up taking on the same day they built the "Rollercoaster." # In "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"and "The Lemonade Stand," Buford says he was not a bully until his goldfish Biff was threatened, which does not explain why he stole bikes when he was a toddler. # Milly's eyes change color from green to blue to brown to end up staying blue. # When Phineas is a toddler, his bike is blue, but later in the episode, his bike is red. # Isabella says there's 58 seconds until sundown, but the time between when she said that and when they get to Phineas's backyard is 87 seconds. # They have had their bikes in earlier episodes before. However, this could be explained if they bought new ones. # The pronunciation of Chaka Khan is messed up at the end when they were telling Candace about it # During the song "Summer Belongs to You", there are alot of mistakes regarding placement of objects and characters, for example, during the song, Buford pushes the roller-coaster car up to the stage. Phineas and Isabella jump out and go to the mics. Ferb is still in the car. Phineas goes to the second microphone, and Isabella goes to the third. They sing the beginning of the chorus, "Summer Belongs to You!". However, in the very next frame, Phineas is at the first microphone, Isabella is at the second, and Ferb suddenly appears from nowhere on stage at the third. # When Phineas says to Candace "Yeah but we still have this rubber band made with super special density" he was missing a stripe from his shirt. # At the big cast shot at the end of "Summer Belongs To You", Pedro appears twice, one at the bottom left and one and the top left. # At the beginning, when Candace and Stacy walk through the back door of the house, they rip Ferb's map but when they are stranded on the island Ferb's map has no rips in it. # Towards the end Isabella is shown wearing a watch although it did not appear in the rest of the episode. # Incorrectly regarded as a goof: Phineas says they have 40 hours of daylight. They depart Danville, westbound, early Saturday morning shortly after 5:00 AM. This would place their observed sundown after 9:00 PM the next evening, Sunday. This suggests that Danville lies far north and west in its time zone, like Seattle, Washington. From the gang’s perspective, their 40 hours traveling consist of 16 hours of "local daylight" had they remained in Danville, plus 24 hours crossing time zones from east to west, gaining an hour on their watches for every time zone they cross, compensated for on the calendar at the outset when they cross the International Date Line on their way to Tokyo, where it’s already Sunday morning by the time they arrive. # The sailors claim there were 5 kids on the boat, but there were 6: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. (Althogh, he probably didn't count Candace, seeing as she's a teen). Continuity * Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan are seen wearing Summer All The Time Collection. ("Run Away Runway") * Buford mentions what Phineas and Ferb what they've done so far including the time machine, the roller-coaster, and a song for Perry. ("It's About Time!", "Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry") ** Phineas also mentions the Rollercoaster and the time machine twice, as well as discovering Atlantis. ** Isabella mentions this again along with a giant tree-house robots. * Phineas and Ferb mention Candace being a monster truck driver, charioteer and Queen of Mars. Candace also mentions being a lifeguard, time traveler and cou de crayon ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Greece Lightning", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Lake Nose Monster", "It's About Time!", "Run Away Runway"). * Major Monogram's mouth being moved by someone's hand to make him talk was seen again. First was by Carl in ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Buford saying "I want the bug" may be a nod to the line "I want the mud" in ("Jerk De Soleil"). * Vannesa asks Candace what the name "Ferb" is short for. ("Vanessassary Roughness") * Ferb folding the giant map to pocket size could be a reference to the time he unfolds a giant blueprint, or when the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator shot their landing pad and it folded up into a tiny parcel. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). * 3 references to "Swiss Family Phineas": ** Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are wearing the same life vests. ** Candace questions Phineas why he had not built a giant slingshot and Phineas questions her if he can use that idea someday. The kids slingshot back home. ** Candace mentions her future kids(though not named this time). * Scenes from "Rollercoaster", Go, Go, Phineas, Backyard Beach, Queen of Mars, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, I Love You Mom, S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), My Chariot, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Gotta Make Summer Last and Give Me a Grade are shown at the end. * Doofenshmirtz called Major Monogram "Monobrow". ("Spa Day") * The paper map briefly turns into a Ferris wheel, a possible reference to Leave the Busting to Us! * This is the fifth episode that had a kiss scene. Previously were ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Candace's Big Day", "Split Personality", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! ") * Jenny, Irving, Django, Coltrane, The Ballpit Kid, the Unnamed blond Fireside Girl, and the Adyson Look-Alike all make a cameo during the Summer Belongs to You song. * Ferb sings "Baby, baby, baby, baby" during Summer Belongs to You just as he did in Gitchee Gitchee Goo. ("Flop Starz") * Isabella suggests to give up again, this time from Phineas not noticing her feelings on the island from Paris. ("The Lizard Whisperer") *When Isabella was invited to go with them to Paris, she goes through a line of questions like she did in ("That Sinking Feeling"). * Phineas says "Oh yeah!" again when the boat speeds up. Wind is also blowing his face. ("The Fast and the Phineas") * Their plane falls apart in water leaving only the seats similar to what happened to the 'Paper pelican' ("De Plane! De Plane!") * When Ferb got on Vanessa's scooter, the background music of the song "Forever Summer" is played. ("Run Away Runway"). * The group flying back to Danville in the paper airplane could be a reference to the line about paper airplanes in When You're Small ("Hide and Seek"). Allusions * Around the World in Eighty Days - Buford bets that Phineas and Ferb can't fly around the entire world in just 40 hours, also Isabella trying to show her affection to Phineas the same way as Aouda tries to with Phileas Fogg. As Buford returns the bikes, a gent in Victorian garb, possibly Fogg (?), describes an antique bike, called a penny-farthing, with “an unusually large front wheel”. * E.T. - Phineas, Ferb, and thier friends go up a ramp and appear to fly on bikes, a reference to the famous scene in E.T. * The jump-roping robot's statements "I jump, therefore I am" and "I dangle, therefore I am" parody Rene Descartes's famous philosophical statement, "Cogito, ergo sum" (I think, therefore I am). * A sight gag early in the episode parodies on-screen graphics or "bugs" which frequently appear on television stations to identify the network or show being watched or to advertise upcoming programs, a process often considered by viewers to be annoying and pointless. * Buford denounces Phineas's scientific reasoning by describing it as "your sorcerous ways", which is the same term Motti uses when denouncing Darth Vader's belief in The Force in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * The anime-inspired dance sequence in Tokyo parodies a popular internet meme turned music video, "Caramelldansen". The final scene of the sequence, where Isabella is shaking a leek, parodies "Loituma Girl" (aka "Leekspin"). Both scenes involved an anime character looped to a short music clip. * The revelation tarps resemble famous statues. The one hiding the plane is the Statue of Liberty, and the one hiding the diorama is Discobolus. * Baljeet and Buford share the same strand of spaghetti and nearly kiss, parodying an iconic scene in the Disney feature Lady and the Tramp. * Isabella's line "We'll always have giant plastic baguettes" parodies "We'll always have Paris," a famous line from the classic film Casablanca. *Before he launches the boat from Paris, Phineas list their situation like a well known quote from "The Blues Brothers". * One of the sailors finds the kids' "baguette boat" reminiscent of Karen Johnson, perhaps a reference to the sailing champion from Canada. * SpongeBob SquarePants - While stranded on a desert island, Phineas finds a yellow kitchen sponge and a pink starfish, and says "Look! A sponge and a starfish! There's gotta be something we can make out of this! No, that's ridiculous." which is most likely a friendly jab/reference to rival animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. Confidentiality, Dan Povenmire worked on the show before developing Phineas and Ferb. * When Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet say "I believe!" is similar to the characters yelling "I believe in fairies!" to revive Tinkerbell in the original Peter Pan play. * Doofenshmirtz's line to Vanessa "But you have all the traveler's checks!" is a parody of the famous American Express traveler's checks commercials starring Karl Malden. *The mime releasing a red balloon at sad moments parodies artistic movies where everything is symbolic. *'My Fair Lady' - During the song "Summer Belongs to You," Phineas says to Candace, "By Jove, I think she's got it!" This is an exact quote from the famous musical. *'Hairspray': Summer Belongs to you is in the tune of You Can't Stop the beat from the musical and its remade movie *'Killing Zoe': Jeremy tells Candace that he had a dream with her about Dixieland music and an iguana playing an oboe. This may be a reference to the movie Killing Zoe which the main characters in France don animal masks and do drugs while listening to Dixieland music in an underground bar. *"Ah, there's the rub" is a famous line from Shakespeare's Hamlet, specifically the "To Be or Not To Be" speech Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Klimpaloon *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Brian George as Uncle Sabu *Clay Aiken as Himself *Chaka Khan as Herself *Additional Voices: Isabella Acres, Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Emmanuelle Chriqui, Tiffany Espensen, Bobby Gaylor, Antoine Guilbaud, Kelly Hu, Danny Jacob, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Isabella Murad, Madison Pettis, Lauren Tom, Diamond White, Ariel Winter References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Special episodes